


Reward

by Mosspool13



Series: Reward & Consequence [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-20 12:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: Fjord is cupping Caleb's jaw, the tender slope of the hollow of his throat, and he can feel underneath his thumb each time Caleb swallows, and it's probably the most intimate thing Fjord's ever done with anyone.





	Reward

Fjord is cupping Caleb's jaw, the tender slope of the hollow of his throat, and he can feel underneath his thumb each time Caleb swallows, and it's probably the most intimate thing Fjord's ever done with anyone. Especially more intimate than his arrangement had been with Captain Avantika. He can hear the echo of his conversation with Caleb, the pain in Caleb's eyes as he'd message'd him silently from across the deck with his fears. Fjord's thumb strokes gently against Caleb's Adam's apple, and he can feel the minute shiver of Caleb in his hands. 

"Fjord." And his accent makes Fjord's name sound the way he always does, _Fee-yord_. And Fjord smiles with the uptick of the corner of his mouth and leans in. 

Caleb meets him and their breath mingles, once, twice, before their lips finally touch. Fjord hums into Caleb's mouth and Caleb shivers a second time, his hands coming up to clutch and curl into the front of his tunic. The wet slide of their mouths against each other fills the silence as they move against each other. 

There's something so perfect about the light press of their lips together, about the shivering breaths Caleb makes into the curl of Fjord's mouth. The way Fjord's hand clings to the back of Caleb's neck, nails just a light touch of a scratch to his hair. It's just them. 

But when Fjord pulls back, Caleb's eyes are an evocative yellow, with a black slit in the center, and a rumbling voice comes out from Caleb's throat.  _Reward_. 

 

Fjord's eyes slam open, salt water curdling in the back of his throat as he tries to swallow it down. His heart beats a fast thrum of sound in his ear and chest and he sits up while covering his mouth in the beginnings of rising horror. Caduceus is lightly snoring to his left, and he can hear the faint snuffles of Nugget alongside Jester's slumped form. A movement to his left has Fjord looking up and he sees Caleb hovering nearby, book in hand, globules of light circling the crown of his red hair. "Another wet dream?" Caleb asks, mildly curious. At this point, its almost a common occurrence that when Fjord wakes up abruptly from slumber, its because of Uk'otoa. 

A trickle of salt water escapes Fjord's mouth right in the corner where his tusk is peeking out. He brushes it away with the back of his hand. He swallows the rest of it down. It burns. "Yeah." 

There is a pause, and Caleb asks, haltingly, eyes narrowed slightly. "Did anything... happen?"

Fjord thinks of the press of their mouths together and the stutter of their breaths mingling. He thinks of Uk'otoa's voice and the strange yellow glow encompassing Caleb's eyes. 

Fjord settles his expression into something that could be construed as a mild discomfort to mask the panicked thoughts tumbling in his brain. "The usual... mostly." 

Caleb watches Fjord another beat. His eyes narrow further, as they are want to do when Fjord talks about his patron's dreams. Caleb's scrutiny has been something Fjord has been trying to avoid for a long time, ever since Captain Avantika and his first dream on her ship. "You would tell us if anything... strange happens, would you not?" 

"Of course." Fjord's reply is automatic. 

Caleb stares at Fjord longer before he looks back down at his book, his brow furrowed. Fjord lets out a sigh and then lays back down, pressing a hand to his sternum in hopes of calming his heart. The deep rumble of Uk'otoa's words reflect in Fjord's head: _Reward_. Fjord turns his head to the side, just enough so he is able to see the curve of Caleb's jaw in the shine of his dancing lights. 

_A reward for this?_

_I'm listening._

 

**Author's Note:**

> When Uk'otoa ships it (well more like, uses it)


End file.
